


The end of all things

by Chuyolis



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuyolis/pseuds/Chuyolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is old, and he's dying. But he's not doing it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of all things

Blaine could see them and he could still hear them, but their words weren't really making sense anymore. He could understand bits and pieces, but it was mostly flowing together into a sound of  _safe, loved_  and  _home_. Laura, his and Kurt's eldest daughter was holding his left hand in a firm grip, her son standing behind her, eyes shining.  
  
His right hand was held by their youngest son, his wife crying as quietly as she could. Laura was still talking to him, talking about summers and lakes and  _Kurt_.  
It hurt a little. It was over 10 years since cancer had ended Kurt's life prematurely and it would always hurt to think about.  
  
  
A photo was sitting on his bedside table where it always had stood. That photo had followed him though his life from when Kurt had shyly given it to him during the rock salt-slushie incident. It was a wonderful black and white picture of Kurt in a suit that had been accompanied by a bouquet of lilies.  
Today, the vase was filled with red and yellow roses. He didn't think Kurt would have minded.  
  
It had always been with him, on business trips, at home, even during the horrible months when they had broken up, Blaine had never been able to bring himself to get rid of it.  
  
  
He looked around the room again, amazed at the sheer amount of people there and thankful that he had that many people who cared. He saw a flash of a blue jacket and a red tie out of the corner of his eye, between people moving about the room and he sucked in a sharp breath at the shock.  
  
He turned his head, pillow crinkling softly under him and there he was.  
  
  
In his favourite armchair in the corner of what had been their bedroom for over 30 years sat Kurt, beautiful as the day they had met. Chestnut brown hair meticulously styled, carefully chosen jacket that had fooled absolutely no one at Dalton and bright eyes, so full of life and love.  
  
Kurt smiled at him, that same gorgeous smile he remembered.  
  
"I love you," Kurt whispered, but his voice easily carried over the muted sound of the room and Blaine couldn't help the smile that formed in response.  
People kept moving around, occasionally obscuring Blaine's view of Kurt, but he stayed in the chair, hands folded in his lap, brown leather bag standing on the floor beside the chair, legs crossed and smiling gently, waiting.  
  
Somewhere in the house, a yellow canary chirped a well remembered melody.  
  
  
At the age of 86, at three in the afternoon, surrounded by people he loved, Blaine Anderson-Hummel died with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on glee-angst-meme on livejournal:  
> http://glee-angst-meme.livejournal.com/31600.html?thread=17531760#t17531760
> 
> Blaine is dying, of old age, and he's on his death bed surrounded by his loved ones. They're talking to him but he doesn't really comprehend what they're saying. But somewhere in the room he sees Kurt. Kurt as he looked in high school, wearing what he wore when they met. And Kurt's smiling at him. So Blaine smiles too and that's the last thing he sees.
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://inkystars.tumblr.com/post/32924401880/klainelynch-klaine-sexual-kurt-is-wearing


End file.
